Un hombre cariñoso, es un tesoro
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Una historia de amor de Shane McMahon, puede ser romántica, pero no empalagosa. Recalco que es Slash.Creo que está bien, espero que os guste. Cambié el titulo, gracias Patry. ¡Terminado! Espero que os haya gustado.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Shane Mcmahon, no era el tipo de hombre que la gente creía.

En los combates y en sus salidas a los escenarios, la gente lo conocía como un niño mal criado y arrogante. Pero en realidad no era nada de eso.

Solía ser callado, tímido y bastante cariñoso.

Aunque no tenía a quién dar cariño. Y su perro, no contaba.

Se había divorciado de su mujer cuatro años atrás, solo había estado casado apena 3 meses.

No es que se llevara mal con su ex-mujer, simplemente no podía quererla como un marido quiere a su mujer.

Eso solo tenía un motivo, y era fácil de imaginar. Era gay, y nadie era partícipe de ello, y mucho menos su padre.

No quería contárselo a él, no sabía como reaccionar y no quería que le rechazara, así que se callaba y ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la gente.

El desde siempre había echo todo lo posible para agradar a su padre, había sido luchador y trabaja para la empresa de su padre, y lo hacía todo lo posible por agradarle.

Además de todo eso, le había estado engañando. Shane, nunca había estado nunca con una mujer a lo que se refiere sexualmente hablando. Aunque eso no era lo que le había contado a su padre.

Para su padre, era un mujeriego. Que se había divorciado por no pasar más de dos días con la misma mujer.

Podía sonar un poco machista, pero su padre no le había comentado nada al respecto y el seguía con su mentira.

Aunque no se hubiera yacido con una mujer, no es que fuera vírgen. Había estado saliendo con hombres, pero lo bastante a escondidas, para que solo él y la persona con la que había yacido lo supieran.

Sus sentimientos, no estaban completamente ocultos. O sea, no es que lo diera a la luz pero aparte de el y sus amantes, solo lo sabía su hermana.

Ella siempre le había apoyado en todo. Y había intentado animarle, y convencerle para que se lo contara a sus padres, ella creía que no le iba a rechazar, pero su padre era bastante raro, nunca se sabe.

Shane, soñaba con enamorarse, dar cariños y recibirlos, pero aún, no se había enamorado realmente, y deseaba hacerlo pronto.

No sabía que aquel momento estaba por llegar.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Shane pasaba demasiado tiempo en el trabajo, no es que fuera de demasiada dificultad. Pero intentaba evadirse en ello. Tenía muchos contratos que recabar y negociar. No corrían prisa, pero no tenía nada que hacer. O mas bien, no quería hacer nada más que eso.

En el aniversario de RAW, le había tocado salir al ring, para hacerse una foto familiar, tras que Triple H avergonzara a su padre, el de marcharía ofendido.

Cuando lo hizo se metió en los vestuarios, se desabrochó el nudo de la corbata y se quedó mirando el vacío de las estanterías que tenía enfrente.

-¡Ah! Hola Shane.-le dijo Jeff que en ese momento salía de la ducha

Shane alzó la mano para saludarle. Se le quedó mirando. Vió como Jeff se quitaba la toalla y dejaba ver todo su trasero. Shane se sonrojó, pero no pudo apartar la vista de él. Vió como se secaba el pelo con el reverso de la toalla, el estómago se le revolvió de felicidad. Jeff se puso los bóxers. En ese momento, Shane estaba mirando a ningún sitio en concreto pensando, en como sería todo lo que había delante de él. Si lo de atrás es bueno...Lo de delante será mejor... pensó, y sonrió pícaramente.

-Shane..¿Estás bien?-le dijo Jeff, pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos

Shane volvió en sí, se sonrojó y diciendo que estaba bien, salió apresuradamente de allí. Jeff sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Shane se apoyó en la pared de fuera de los vestuarios, el corazón le palpitaba con rápidez. Sonrió y se fue de allí, hacia su casa. Quería olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasarle, pero el maravilloso cuerpo de Jeff, se lo impedía.

Se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en él.

-------------

Decidió olvidar aquello, aunque después de lo que le pasó en los vestuarios, era difícil.

Pasaron meses y no se olvidó de aquello. Después de mucho tiempo pudo sacar claro una cosa, estaba enamorado de Jeff.

A él, ese amor le dolía, sabía que jamás podría conseguirlo y pensar aquello, había conseguido que no durmiera noches enteras.

--------

Su hermana le llamó, para que fuera a casa a merendar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban y realmente lo necesitaba.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Aquí el tercer capítulo, antes he de hacer unas aclaraciones. Shane, en este fic, no tiene 37 años, tiene 34 y no se lleva los seis años que se lleva con su hermana, se lleva unos tres. Y la hija de Triple H y Sthephanie no tiene un par de meses, tiene año y medio. Lo puse así porque si no las cosas no me cuadraban. Espero que no os importe.

Dar las gracias por los Rew que me dejaís , ¡¡Gracias!! Así da gusto continuar. Y bueno...Así podre decir eso: ¡El próximo capítulo lo cuelgo el año que viene!

Pues eso ¡¡FELIZ AÑO Y PRÓSPERO 2008!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3  
**

Acudió a casa de su hermana dos días después de la invitación. No había tenido tiempo antes, culpa de unas cadenas españolas que se peleaban por quien iba ha tener en poder la restramisión de la WWE.  
Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta, y una mujer del servicio le abrió la puerta.

-Titoo...

Le dijo una pequeña, que se agarró a su pierna.

-Hola Rose.¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita?-le dijo Shane y la cogió en brazos

-Ben -respodió la niña feliz

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.-le dijo Sthephanie cuando vio a su hermano

-Lo siento, no he podido venir antes.-se disculpó Shane

-No pasa nada, al menos has venido.-le dijo Sthephanie, y cogió a su hija en brazos

Fueron a la cocina y allí merendaron, luego se fueron al salón a tomar una copa. Dejaron a Rose dormida en su habitación.

-¿Y tu marido?-preguntó Shane

-Ha ido a no sé donde con Shawn...Algo están tramando para papá, creo...

-¿Otra broma sin que él lo sepa? Al final os desereda verás tú-dijo Shane riéndo

-Esperemos que no...-dijo ella sonriendo-¿Qué quieres?

-Eh...Whisky..-le contestó

Era una de las bebidas, que por algunos minutos le hacía olvidar el amor. Estubieron un rato hablando sobre nada en concreto.

-Bueno...¿Cómo vas de amores?- preguntó Sthephanie

Shane se ruborizó, y lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de Jeff en el vestuario.

-Qué...Ah...Nada de nada...-contestó negando con la cabeza

-No lo nieges, te has ruborizado..-le dijo ella sonriéndo

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-intentó disimular Shane

-Sí, tú. Y dime,¿Quién es el afortunado?-le preguntó ella

-Ehhh...

Shane se ruborizó, no se atrevía ha decirlo, con solo pensar en él se ruborizaba.

-¿Es de la empresa?-preguntó Sthephanie, sabiendo que tenía que adivinarlo

Shane asintió 

-¿De qué liga?

-RAW...-contestó el bajito

-RAW...¿No será mi marido?-preguntó ella, como si sentiera celosa

-No-dijo Shane sonriéndo-Tú marido está bueno, pero es tuyo.

[Cara de Sthephanie en este momento: O.o

-¿Quién es?-preguntó ella curiosa

-Jeffrady-le contestó seguido y muy bajito

-¿Quién?

-Jeff Hardy...-volvió ha decir Shane, sonrojandose

-¿Qué? Oh..¿Jeff Hardy? ¿El mismo Jeff Hardy que trabaja para RAW?-preguntó ella

Él asintió, sonrojándose a más no poder. Sthephanie lo único que pudo hacer fue, abalanzarse sobre su hermano y comérselo a besos.

-Quita, quita, lo único que faltaba ahora es que llegara tu querido esposo-le dijo Shane riéndo, intentando apartar su hermana

-¿Qué pasa si llego yo?-dijo Paul entrando al salón


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

-¡Ah! Hola querido-dijo Sthephanie, se fue hacia él y le besó

Shane enrrojeció, y rezó para que su hermana no le contara nada.

-Hola Shane-dijo Paul saludando a su cuñado-¿Qué pasaba si llego yo?

-Nn...Nada..-dijo Shane negando con la cabeza

-¿No crees que va siendo hora de que le cuentes eso a Paul?-le dijo Sthephanie a su hermano sonriendo 

-¿Qué? Oh...¿Por qué?...No sé. Al final se acabará enterando papá y no quiero...-dijo Shane mirando al suelo

-No creo que se acabe enterando. Tu ya sabes que él y papá, ni fu ni fá...

Paul miraba de un hermano al otro, no sabía que querían decirle.

-¿Es necesario?-preguntó Shane arqueando las cejas

-Por favor...-le suplicó Sthephanie

-Jo...Bueno allá vá...-empezó Shane, y se ruborizó-Zhoyghay

-¿Eh?-preguntó Paul

-Que soy gay...-le dijo Shane muy bajito y mirándo al suelo

-¿Eh?Aahhh...-dijo Paul, puso una cara entre burla y sorpresa-Y...¿Todas aquellas tías que decías que te habías tirado?

-Fantasmeo...Puro, fantasmeo...-le explicó Shane, sin atraverse a mirarle

-Ya me extrañaba a mí, tantas tías con lo feo que eres...-dijo Paul en tono de broma

Shane le miró y le sonrió. Paul le devolvió la sonrisa y le dió un abrazo. Sthephanie sonrió.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño bastante raro, en él se encontraba en un bar, y vió como Jeff se le acercaba y le decía:

-¿Me invitas a una copa?

Shane solo asintió con la cabeza, y Jeff le sonrió se acercó a él y le besó. Shane sonrió y continuó el beso. Jeff cogió y metió sus manos por los pantalones de Shane. Este se ruborizó e hizo él lo mismo.

Se levantó de golpe y sudoroso. Sintió molestia en el pantalón, se fue al baño pensando que, mejor enamorarse de otra persona, que estuviera más a su alcance.

------------------------------

Era imposible, imposible de olvidarse de Jeff. Shane quería ver levantarse a Jeff todos los días, darle un abrazo sin motivo y poder decirle te quiero, cuando quisiera. Decidió avanzar, quizás no todo estuviera perdido, y no lo hizo solo, sin saberlo recibió una ayuda inesperada.

-----------

**Perdón porque los capítulos sean tan cortos, y espero llegar pronto al meollo del asunto. Por cierto, creo que he puesto algo surrealista...**

**¿Los pantalones de pijama molestan?**

**Os dejo que respondaís...xDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Antes de guardar el valor para decirle a Jeff lo que sentía, lo reunió para decirle a su padre su verdadera sexualidad. Así que organizó una cena en familia en su casa, con la excusa de que hacia mucho que no cenaban juntos. Los pirmeros que llegaron fueron Sthephanie y Paul.

-¡Hola Cuñadete!-le dijo Paul en cuanto Shane abrió la puerta

-Hola...-respondió vagamente

-¿Estás preparado?-le dijo Sthephanie

-Nnn...No...No mucho la verdad...-le contestó Shane

-Tranqui...Seguro que se lo tomará bien...-le dijo Paul sonriéndole

-¿Tu crees?

-Eso espero...-le dijo Paul

Llegaron sus padres y tuvieron una agradable cena, cuando terminó se sirvieron algo, Shane recibió un codazo de su cuñado y decidió que ya era momento para decir aquello que llevaba oculto 34 años.

-Esto...Eh...Papá, mamá..Os tengo que contar algo-dijo con voz temblorosa

Ambos le miraron. En aquel momento Shane deseó que la casa se viniera abajo, no estaba preparado. Miró a su hermana y vió que le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo y vió que su cuñado hacía lo mismo. Tragó saliva.

-¿Qué no tienes que contar?-dijo Vince rompiendo el hielo

-Vereís...Es que yo...Bueno pues...Soy gay.-dijo lo más claro que pudo

Nadie dijo nada, todo el mudno quedó en silencio. Shane deseaba que alguien dijera algo. No pasó. Su padre se levantó y se fue.

-Vince

-Vince..

-Papá...

Vince no hizo caso, se fue y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Linda se levantó y fue tras el

-Mamá ¿Qué...?-empezó Shane, no sabía que decir

-Que, oh, nos parece bien. Pero es tú padre, se ha tomado mal la noticia...-dijo Linda, y se fue tras su marido

Shane vió como su madre se iba, y como él se hundía.

-Lo...Lo siento...-fue lo único que pudo decir Paul

Shane no contestó, solo supo abrazarle. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se separó de él y miró al suelo.

-No...No esperaba que reaccionara así...-dijo Shane secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

-Tranquilo...Ya sabes como es papá, al final se arrepentirá, solo dale tiempo...-le dijo Sthephanie sonriendo

Shane le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo.

-Si quieres, nos quedamos...-le dijo Paul

-No...No, hace falta estoy bien...-respondió él

-Si nos necesitas, nos llamas y venimos enseguida...-le dijo Sthephanie

Shane asintió y se despidió. No durmió esa noche, y decidió no llorar, lo había echo todo por agradar a su padre, y ahora era él el que no le agradaba. No merecía que derramara lágrimas por su padre. Bajó al salón y estuvo viendo Stars Wars, adoraba esa película.

Sobre las 4 de la mañana llamaron a la puerta. Shane se levantó bostezando ha abrirla, a saber Dios quién sería. Se quedó sorprendido al ver quien era

-Shane...

-Papá


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

-Papá...

-Mmm..¿Puedo pasar?-le dijo Vince

-Sí, claro.-dijo Shane y se apartó de la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Shane

-Hace frío fuera...-dijo Vince sin hacerle caso

-Has venido para...

-Lo siento-interrumpió Vince

Shane ladeó la cabeza, no dijo nada.

-Siento haber hecho lo que hice, y sinto haber respondido de esa manera.-se disculpó Vince

-No pasa nada...-dijo Shane sonriendo

-Si pasa, no supe como reaccionar, no me importa que seas gay. No me importa. Pero no supe como reacionar, lo siento..-le dijo Vince y le tendió la mano

Shane sonrió y le dió un abrazo. Vince se sorprendió, pero igual mente lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué hacias despierto a estas horas?-preguntó Vince cambiando radicalmente de tema

-Ehh..Viendo Stars Wars..-le dijo Shane-¿Te apuntas?

-Vale-dijo Vince, entró y se sentó en el sofa frente a la tele

Shane sonrió y se fue tras su padre.

-¿Me perdonas?-dijo Vince

-Claro-respondió Shane

--------------------------------------------

Ya había conseguido lo más difícil, que su padre le aceptara. Tenía un problema menor, su madre no lo había aceptado del todo, no le importaba demasiado, aunque fuera su madre, el nunca se había llevado bien con ella, y para él, era más importante que fuera su padre quien lo hubiera aceptado.

Ahora consistía en decirle lo que sentía a Jeff, o al menos intentarlo. Eso le era más dificil, no sabía que le podría responder, ni como le iba ha tratar despues de todo.

Se lo encontró en el vestuario, esta vez vestido.

-Esto...Jeff...¿Podemos hablar?-le dijo algo cortado Shane

-Claro-dijo Jeff y se levantó para ponerse a la misma altura que Shane

Shane abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Se ruborizó, miró los labios de Jeff, sus ojos, todo lo que había le gusta muchísimo. No era capaz de decirle nada.

-¿Querías algo?-le preguntó Jeff alzando una ceja

Shane se estremeció y se puso aún mas rojo, le encantaba aquel gesto.

Notó que alguien le daba un empujón, se precipitó hacia Jeff y quedaron unidos en un beso. Lo primero hizo Shane fue continuar el beso, Jeff hizo lo mismo, no se separó. Quería tener ese contacto.

Shane se separó, recordando lo que estaba haciendo, y rojo como un tomate salió corriendo.

Jeff estaba sorprendido, se pasó la lengua allá por donde le habían besado.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Shane se fue a su casa. Se saltó 3 stop y dos semáforos, pero quería meterse bajo las sábanas y limitarse a pensar en lo que le acababa de pesar. Se sentía raro, en parte le encantaba lo que le acababa pasar, deseaba desde hace meses que le pasara eso. Por otra parte estaba histérico, aquel empujón había conseguido que todo se fuera al garete y se precipitara demasiado.

Quería declararse, pero a su debido tiempo, no estaba preparado para ir directamente al grano.

¿Quién le habría empujado?

Sonó el móvil, era Jeff. Shane no lo cogió, no quería hablar con él, no se sentía con fuerzas.

Quería disculparse y decirle que eso solo fue un mero error de cálculo, culpa de la persona que lo empujó, que no quería nada. Pero se mentía tanto así mismo que no era capaz de hacerlo.

En todo el día le llamó muchas veces, igual que al día siguiente y al otro. No se lo cogió, apenas se movió de la cama, solo habló con su hermana para que supiera que estaba bien, no quería que nadie viniera a su casa.

No se había afeitado ni nada. Así que por mera higiene, fue a el baño y se duchó, afeitó y se vistió para ir a...Para ir a ningun sitio, no tenía ganas ir a ningun sitio. Se puso de nuevo el pijaba y se puso alguna peli que encontró.

Llamaron a la puerta, y algo enfadado fue a abrir, no quería visitas. Jeff estaba en el umbral esperando a que le abriera, y le dedicó una sonrisa cuando le abrió.

-Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?-le dijo Jeff

-...la...-articuló Shane dejándole sitio

Jeff se sentó en un sofá, y Shane frente a él. Nadie decía nada, y Shane se ruborizaba cada vez más, y más.

-¿Qué...Qué tal?-consiguió atinar Shane

-Bien ¿Y tú?-preguntó Jeff sonriente

-Bbb...Bien...-articuló Shane-Esto...

Quiso disculparse, pero no pudo. No encontraba un motivo para disulparse.

-No...No estoy seguro...Aún...-comentó Jeff

-¿Seguro de qué?

-No sé si estoy preparado para...Para salir con un hombre, para salir contigo...-explicó

Shane se levantó y se fue hacia él.

-Eso suena como si me quisieras...-intentó bromear Shane

-Es que te quiero...-le dijo Jeff levantándose

Shane y Jeff se fundieron en un tierno beso, tan dulce que hizo que se sonrrojaran.

-Vamos...-le dijo Shane, y le volvió a besar-Vamos al dormitorio...

**---------------------------**

**No os podeís quejar ¿Eh? xDD 3 Capítulos en un día! Eso mola xD. Vale, perdón que sean cortos, pero prefiero hacerlos así, que si no me enrrollo y no tengo argumento para los otros. El próximo capítulo está claro que será Lemmon total...Lo que no sé es cuando lo colgaré...Ni cuando colgaré el resto...¡¡Gracias por los Rews!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Llegó la hora del Lemmon o sexo explícito. Aviso de que es explícito, y que si no os gusta, pueden pasar al siguiente capítulo sin ningún problema. Espero que os guste.**

Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.  


**---------------------------------**

-Vamos...-le dijo Shane, y le volvió a besar-Vamos al dormitorio...

Le tendió la mano a Jeff, él la aceptó y siguió a Shane al dormitorio. Nada más que Shane cerró la puerta Jeff se avalanzó sobre él y empezó a besarle.

Jeff se quitó la camieta y arrastró a Shane a la cama cogiéndole del cinturón del pantalón. Shane se sentó a horcajadas obre la cintura de Jeff y se quitó la camiseta, lo cogió de las muñecas y las puso por encima de su cabeza y siguió besándole.

Cuando Shane levantaba un poco la cabeza, Jeff la levantaba y seguía besándole, no quería que se separaran tan pronto.

Shane dejó los labios de Jeff para comenzar a besarle el cuello, Jeff gimió y Shane le besó con más intensidad al saber que le gustaba.

Los pantalones volaron. Shane soltó a Jeff de las muñecas y empezó a besarle el torso, le besó por el lado de las cosstillas, Jeff rió. Continuó besando hasta que llegó al pequeño slip que tenía Jeff. Se lo quitó. Por un momento contempló el miembro de Jeff, sonrió.

Tocó las ingles de Jeff, que se tensaron. Lamió el glande de Jeff, este gimió y cogió con dos manos la cabeza de Shane.

Shane se metió la erección de Jeff en la boca, subió y bajo, Jeff apretaba para sí la cabeza de Shane mientras gemía.

Shane dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Antes de volver a besar a Jeff, lamió de nuevo su glande.

Besó de nuevo a Jeff. Se quitó su boxers, puso las piernas de Jeff al rededor de su cintura y metió su pene en la entrada de Jeff. Se agarró a las sábanas y se le escapó un grito de dolor. Se puso sobre él, y le susurró al oído:

-Lo siento

Empezó a dar embestidas, cada vez aumentando el ritmo, Jeff gemía lo más alto que podía, Shane le respondía a los gemidos, siguiendo con las embestidas y gimiendo también en su oído. Jeff se agarraba con las piernas a la cintura de Shane.

Juntos, llegaron al orgasmo. Shane se vino dentro de Jeff, y este encima de ambos. Sintieron una calidez muy placentera.

Shane salió con cuidado de Jeff, se recostó encima de él y le besó. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Eso ha estado bien...-comentó Jeff sonriendo

Shane rió y volvió a besar ha Jeff.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo haciendo el amor. Disfrutaron mucho ese día, acabaron exaustos, al llegar la noche durmieron abrazados.

---------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeís coments, que se agradecen mucho . Espero colgar los próximos capítulos pronto, y tener una buena trama para que sea largo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

-----

Estuvieron mucho tiempo saliendo juntos, nadie se había enterado de ello. Ambos estaban deacuerdo con callarse, y no decirle nada a nadie. A Shane no le importaba ya que la gente lo supiera, sin con eso se refería a su familia, pero como Jeff no quería darlo a la luz aún no le importaba. El había estado 34 años ocultándolo.

Aún no sabía quién le empujó ese día en los vestuarios, pero le estaría eternamente agradecido.

---------

Shane esperaba en casa a que llegara su hermana, iban a ir juntos ha hacer algunas compras de Navidad. No llegó, y Shane decidió irse sin ella. La llamó al móvil, pero no lo cogió supuso que su sobrina, había enfermado y se fue hacia el centro comercial.

Estuvo dando vueltas, comprando varias cosas, siempre era dificl regarle cosas a la familia. Lo tenenían todo, y solía ser difícil comprarle los regalos.

Dejó lo que había comprado sobre la caja para que le cobraran. Sonó su teléfono, se apartó un poco de la caja para cogerlo.

-¡Hola Paul!-dijo Shane

-Hola...Oye...Tu hermana..-empezó Paul

-¿La has visto? Quedó en venir a recogerme, pero no llegó y pensé que Rose se habría puesto enferma...-explicó Shane

-Shane...Tu hermana ha tenido un accidente de coche.-le contó Paul, su voz sonaba triste y ronca.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando iba a recogerte, uno se saltó un stop, y chocó contra ella. Está en la UVI, muy grave...

-Ehh...Voy para allá...-dijo Shane

Se fue de allí sin decir nada, llegó al hospital y preguntó por su hermana, de allí fue a la UVI, en la puerta se encontró a su padre y a su madre.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Shane al llegar donde estaban sus padres

-Grave, los médicos aún no saben que va a pasar, hay que esperar 48 horas-le explicó su padre

Shane no dijo nada, miró por el cristal de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala de UVI, Paul estaba sentado al lado de la cama de su hermana.

Tenías ganas de gritar, patalear y llorar. Se sentía culpable, y no sabía porque. El no había provocado el accidente.

Estuvo allí horas, sin saber ninguna novedad, había entrado a verla, y había estado hablando con Paul. Estaba destrozado, tenía los ojos negros de tanto llorar. Shane había intentando consolarle, pero no hubo manera.

Salió de la sala donde se encontraba la sala UVI y se apoyó en la pared, enfrente de sus padres. Vio como Jeff se acercaba a ellos.

-Vine en cuanto me enteré. ¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó Jeff a Shane

-Está...Está mal...-explicó Shane acercándose a Jeff-Los médicos dicen que dentro de unas cuantos horas, podrán saber más.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás tú?-le preguntó Jeff, viendo que Shane no se encontraba bien

-Yo estoy...

No pudo continuar, se abrazó a Jeff y derramó lágrimas en su hombro, se separó un poco de él y le besó. Jeff respondió el beso, sabía que Shane lo necesitaba, y no le dió imortó que sus padres estubieran allí.

Vince y Linda miraron asombrados la escena, Paul que estaba mirando desde dentro de la UVI, también vió la escena, pero sonrió.

**---------------------------------------**

**Aquí el noveno capítulo. No sé como seguirlo, así que de mientras que se me ocurre algo, tardaré en actualizar (no creo que mucho). Espero que los reyes os traigan muchas cositas!!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Shane, ajeno a las miradas de su familia, se separó de Jeff y apretó el abrazo, necesitaba tenerle cerca, sentir su calor. Jeff, un poco colorado, abrazó a Shane lo más fuerte que pudo. Se separaron, Jeff se estremeció un poco por la cara con la que le miraba Vince.

Vince se levantó y fue hacia ellos. Jeff retrocedió un paso, Vince siempre le había dado un poco de miedo.

-Hola Jeff.-le dijo y le extendió la mano

Jeff, temeroso la aceptó

-Hola...-le dijo

-He de suponer, que tu eres el novio de mi hijo ¿No?-dijo Vince

-Sí...-dijo Jeff, con el labrio temblando

-Bienvenido a la familia McMahon, Hardy-le dijo Vince y abrazó a Jeff

Jeff extrañado le dió el abrazo. Shane sonreía, vio que su madre tenía una cara rara, pero no le importó. Estaba felíz de que su padre le aceptara. 

-Así que al final estas saliendo con él ¿No?-le dijo Paul a Shane cuando entró a la UVI

-Sí...-respondió Shane sonrrojándose

-Al final el empujón sirvió...-le dijo Paul

Shane miró boqueabierto a su cuñado; ¿Él había sido el que le había dado el empujón?

-Gracias...-le dijo Shane, y le dió un beso en la mejilla

-De nada...-le dijo Paul sonriendo

Sthephanie gruñó, miró a los allí presentes. Ellos se dieron cuenta, y fueron corriendo ha avisar al médico. Le quitaron los tubos que le hacian respirar.

-Con mi marido no ¿Eh?-le dijo como pudo

-Tranquila. Recuerda lo que te dije.-le dijo Shane

Paul sonrió, aunque no sabía a lo que se referían, se alegraba de que estuviera despierta. Esa alegría le duró poco, de pronto, todas las máquinas comenzaron a pitar descontroladamente, los médicos echaron de allí a los dos. Shane vió como utilizaban las palas con su hermana.

**---------------------------**

**Ea, hasta aquí el décimo capítulo. Ya se que es corto, y lo siento. Pero preferí dejarlo así porque creo que el próximo será más largo gracias a la trama que tengo preparada (Gracias Patry ). Espero Rew's.**

**Por cierto, espero terminar y colgar el capítulo mañana. Porque resulta que una vez empezadas las clases, no voy ha poder coger el ordenador, así que podría actualizar los fin de semana, pero como no estoy en un ordenador cercano, no sé lo que haré. Gracias por su paciencia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Pasaron un par de días desde aquel momento. Sthephanie, se había recuperado, o al menos había salido del coma en el que se encontraba, estaba consiente y respiraba por ella misma. Había estado mucho tiempo callada, mirando al vacio, pensando.

--------------------

Paul se dirigía a casa de Shane, con sus bártulos y su hija en brazos. Llegó y antes de llamar a la puerta tomó aire. Decidido llamó.

-Calla..Shh..Que llaman a la puerta...-decía Shane desde el interior con una risilla nerviosa

-Oh..Pueden esperar...No me dejarás así...-decía Jeff

Paul sonrió y volvió a llamar. Shane abrió la puerta solo un poco, para asomar solo el rostro, estaba colorado.

-¡Oh! Hola Paul...¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Shane sonrojándose a más no poder.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Paul-Esta pesa-dijo señalando con la cabeza a su hija

-Esto...Si un momento..-dijo Shane, y le cerró la puerta

Paul sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Vístete, vístete...-decía Shane

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?...¿No estoy mejor así?-decía Jeff

-Sí, ha si estas muy bien...Pero es Paul, no es plan de recibirlo en pelotas-decía Shane atropelladamente

Pasado un poco, le abrió la puerta. Shane estaba rojo, y Jeff estaba sentado en el sofá mirando distraídamente el techo.

-Hola Rose-le dijo Shane a su sobrina, cogiéndola-¿Por qué estaís aquí? ¿Y mi hermana?

Paul hizo una mueca, Shane se fijó en la bolsa que llevaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó preocupado

-Tu hermana me ha dejado. Nos ha dejado-recalcó Paul señalando a su hija

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Shane inédito

Jeff abrió los ojos de sorpresa, he hizo sitio en el sofá para que se sentara. Paul empezó a contarlo todo.

**Flash Back  
**  
Paul y Sthephanie llevaban un día en casa. Todo estaba como antes de que ocurriera lo de el accidente.

-Paul...Tenemos que hablar-le dijo Sthephanie cuando la dejó sentada en el sofá

-Dime cielo.

-He estado pensando...Que me gustaría hacer más cosas. Me he dado cuenta de que mi vida es muy monótona. Y quiero hacer algo diferente.-explicó Sthephanie sin mirarle a los ojos

-¿A dónde quieres ir? Yo te llevaré donde sea. Iremos donde sea.-le dijo Paul

-Paul. Quiero ir sola. Creo, que he estado desperdiciando mi vida. Son dos días lo que estamos en este mundo y quiero hacer lo que siempre he soñado.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacemos juntos?-le dijo Paul un poco desesperado

-Me gustaría hacerlo sola. Paul, te dejo.-sentenció Sthephanie

-¿Y que pasa con Rose?-le dijo Paul

-Rose te tiene a tí, quiero hacer algunas cosas sin ninguna carga encima.

-¡Si piensas que tener una hija es una carga ¿Para que la tuvimos?-dijo Paul intentando no perder los nervios

-No digo eso. Necesito hacer algunas cosas sola, y necesito ir tranquila, sin preocuparme de lo que le pueda pasar a ella.-le dijo Sthephanie

-Eres una egocéntrica-le dijo Paul con odio

-Vete porfavor. Sabré donde estás y iré a por Rose cuando vuelva...-le dijo Sthephanie a Paul mirándo hacia otro sitio

-Mírame a los ojos, y dime que no me quieres. Que no me quieres a mí, y a tu hija.-le dijo Paul buscando su cara con la mirada

-Vete, porfavor vete.-le dijo ella aún sin mirarle

Paul enfadado subió las escaleras, cogió una bolsa y metió en ella ropa suya y de su hija. Cogió a la niña, salió de la casa y se montó en el coche.

-¿A donde vamo?-le dijo Rose sonriendo

-A casa de Tito Shane...-le dijo Paul mirándo a la niña através del espejo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No quería ir a casa de otra persona, en parte se sentía un poco avergonzado por lo que le acababa de pasar y quería el apoyo de Shane.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Dime que eso no es verdad...-le dijo Shane una vez Paul se lo contó todo.

-No mentiría en esto...-le dijo Paul apoyándo las manos en las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en ellas.

-Mi hermana es gilipollas.-dijo Shane levantándose y dejando a Rose en el suelo.

-No lo entiendo...Si os llevabaís bien..¿Qué habrá podido pasar?-dijo Jeff haciendole carantoñas a la niña que se había ido hacia él.

-No sé...Yo no he hecho nada...-explicó Paul-No sé...Siempre la he tenido feliz ¿No?-dijo Paul buscándo el apoyo del resto

-Claro.-le dijo Shane-Estará confundida por lo de el accidente. Tendré que ir ha hablar con ella.

-¿Vas a ir ahora?-le preguntó Jeff

-Sí...Mejor tarde que nunca.-le dijo Shane

Se levantó, besó a Jeff y le dió la mano a Paul en señal de apoyo. Acto seguido se fue.

-Vosotros estaís bien ¿No?-le dijo Paul a Jeff cuando se hubo ido Shane.

-Sí. Por cierto, Gracias-le dijo Jeff a Paul

-¿Gracias por qué?-le dijo Paul dudando

-Por el empujón..-le dijo Jeff-Shane me lo explicó, gracias.

-De nada...-le dijo Paul sonriéndo

-¿Dónde ta mamá?-dijo Rose sonriendo desde las rodillas de Jeff

-Mamá está...-empezó Paul, no supo que contestarle

-Se ha ido a comprar.-le dijo Jeff a Rose

Paul sonrió a Jeff, y también empezó ha hacerle carantoñas a la niña.

----

Shane llegó a la casa de su hermana. Llamó a la puerta, tenía decidido salir de allí con todo arreglado.


	12. Chapter 12

La conversación (o discusión) con su hermana, no acabó bien. No se tiraron los trastos a la cabeza de milagro, y salió de allí sin hacerla entrar en razón. No sabía que le iba ha decir a Paul cuando llegara.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?¿La hiciste entrar en razón?-le preguntó Paul en cuanto Shane entró por la puerta.

Este, negó con la cabeza. Paul se sentó derrumbado en el sofá.

-¿Dónde está Rose?-le preguntó Shane

-Se la llevó Jeff a comprar golosinas.-le respondió Paul

Pasaron los días y lo único que supieron de Stephanie era que se había ido a España por unos meses.

-¡A ver que hace allí sin saber el idioma!-dijo Paul, en cuanto Shane se lo contó e intentó reírse a carcajadas.

----

Shane llegó a casa y saludó a Paul que estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Voy ha ducharme…-le informó Shane-Creo que empiezo a odiar mí trabajo.-dijo riendo

Paul le devolvió la sonrisa y vio como iba escaleras arriba.

Shane entró en su habitación para ducharse en el baño que había dentro. Soltó la chaqueta en la cama y empezó a desatarse la corbata.

-Eso quiero hacerlo yo-dijo una voz desde un rincón

Shane dio un respingo y miró de dónde provenía la voz. 

-¡Dios Jeff!-dijo Shane-¡Qué susto!

Jeff sonrió y fue hacia Shane, le besó y comenzó a quitarle la corbata.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-preguntó Shane

-Tengo mis métodos-le contestó Jeff misterioso

Shane sonrió y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón a Jeff. Este arqueó una ceja, para que Shane le explicara que iba ha hacer. No respondió, volvió a besarle y lo arrastró con él al baño, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

La ropa voló enseguida, pues sobraba, ambos se metieron en la bañera y cerraron la cortina. Abrieron la llave del agua, Shane puso a Jeff debajo de la alcachofa y le besó, fue bajando besado toda aquella extensión de piel desnuda y mojada, que tanto le gustaba. Volvió a besar a Jeff y se apretó mucho a él. Sus erecciones se rozaron, ambos exhalaron un gemido de placer.

[En ese momento, pero abajo

Paul estaba viendo la tele, llamaron a la puerta y fue ha abrir. Vince entró dentro.

-Hola-dijo Vince fríamente-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Arriba, duchándose-le respondió Paul

Vince asintió y fue a la cocina a esperarle.

[Arriba

Jeff bajó besando el torso de Shane, recorrió con su lengua las ingles de Shane y se metió la erección de él en la boca. Shane se apoyó en la pared y gimió de placer. Jeff dejó eso y besó a Shane. Le dio la vuelta y empezó a besarle el cuello. Su miembro rozó la entrada de Shane

-Ya…-rogó Shane

Jeff sonrió, lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Shane y entró de golpe en él. A este se le escapó un gemido de dolor.

[Abajo

Paul escuchó el gemido, miró al techo y sonrió burlonamente. Pero no escuchó que su suegro subía las escaleras, para saber si le había pasado algo a su hijo.

[Arriba

Jeff daba embestidas a Shane cada vez más rápido, a la vez que masturbaba. Vince entró en la habitación de Shane, siguiendo los gemidos, entró en el baño y ni corto ni perezoso abrió la cortina.

La escena que vio hizo que se quedara petrificado. Shane y Jeff se quedaron de piedra al ver a Vince allí. Vince parpadeó estaba blanco, cerró la cortina y la volvió ha abrir para sensiorarse de que lo que había visto era real. Terminó por cerrarla y salió corriendo escaleras abajo

Shane y Jeff recuperaron el color blanco por un rojo vergonzoso. Se separaron, se vistieron y se sentaron en la cama, no muy seguros de que hacer. No se atrevieron a bajar, estuvieron allí un rato Escucharon como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada y a alguien subir las escaleras, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo Paul nada más que entró

Ambos tenían la cabeza gacha y la levantaron al oir a Paul disculparse

-No me acordé de que estabas aquí. Y yo no escuché a tu padre subir las escaleras-siguió Paul disculpándose 

-No pasa nada…-vocalizó Shane-¿Cómo que no te acordaste de que estaba aquí?-preguntó de golpe

-No me acordé de que él, estaba aquí-explicó Paul señalando a Jeff-Me dijo que iba a sorprenderte…

Shane se ruborizó, no sabía que Paul sabía lo que iba ha pasar en la ducha, exceptuando que le viera Vince.

Jeff se echó a reír, Shane le miró.

-Es qué…La cara de tú padre, ha tenido gracia.-le dijo entre risas

A la risa de Jeff, le siguió la de Paul y finalmente la de Shane, más relajados fueron a cenar. Al terminar la cena, Paul se fue porque había quedado con Shawn y Jeff y Shane, se fueron a la habitación a terminar lo que Vince no les dejó.

----

Pasó el tiempo y todo iba bien para todos. Shane se sonrojaba cada vez que estaba con su padre, pero este no sacó el tema, y eso Shane se lo agradecía.

Shane, se estaba yendo a los Shows de RAW, por motivos "oficiales" que tenían que ver con la empresa, los motivos reales eran, que quería pasar más tiempo con Jeff.

Aunque guardaban las distancias cuando había gente, cuando estaban solos todo eran mimos, cariños y besos.

Después de haberse estado dando cariños toda la noche, durmieron en la misma habitación de hotel. Cuando Shane se levantó, antes que Jeff, vio que este, estaba alegre.

-Se una manera muy útil de bajar eso.-le dijo Shane a Jeff en el oído.

Jeff se levantó y se le escapó una risa. Shane se sentó encima de él, y le besó.

-En realidad…Conozco más de una manera…-le dijo Shane

Se movió sobre él, sus miembros se rozaron, a Jeff se le escapó un gemido.

-Ah…¿Y qué maneras son esas?-le dijo Jeff siguiéndole el juego.

-Oh…Una manera es esta..

Shane se lamió una mano y con ella masturbó a Jeff, antes de que se viniera Shane lo dejó.

-Otra es esta…

Bajó hasta la entrepierna de Jeff y lamió el glande de este varias veces.

-O esta…

Jeff gemía lo más alto que podía, y gimió más cuando Shane entró dentro de él y dio tantas embestidas hasta que se vinieron a la vez.

-¿Cuál le ha gustado más Sr. Hardy?-le dijo Shane entre suspieron de agotamiento

Se volvió a sentar sobre él y le besó apasionadamente, se separó y esperó a que contestara.

-Ah…¿Pero tenía que elegir una?-dijo Jeff sonriendo pícaramente-¿Podrías volver ha hacerlo? Quisiera estar seguro de mi respuesta…

-¿Tú no te cansas?-le preguntó Shane alzando las cejas

-Contigo no-respondió Jeff, cambiaron las posiciones.-Te quiero

---

Stephanie volvió un mes más tarde a EEUU. Tenía pensado quedarse casi un año en España, pero no pudo. Lo echaba de menos todos, a sus padres, a Shane, a su hija. Pero sobretodo, echaba de menos a Paul.

Desde que llegó a España, solo supo pensar en él, estaba arrepentida de lo que le dijo, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando hizo aquello. Paul y Rose, también echaban de menos a Stephanie, y deseaban que algún día volviera.

Su deseo se cumplió.

Un día llamaron a la puerta de casa de Shane, y fue Paul ha abrir.

-Steph…

-Hola Paul. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Stephanie nerviosa.

Paul no contestó, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó.

Stephanie, sonrió y prosiguió el beso de Paul. En realidad, creía que le iba ha recibir de una manera más agresiva y aquel recibimiento la hizo feliz.

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo que volviste? Tu hija te echaba de menos, yo te echaba de menos...Te he echado muchísimo de menos.-le decía Paul atropelladamente, mientras no dejaba de besarla.

-Yo también os eché mucho de menos. Por eso volví.-le decía Stephanie-Lo siento Paul, siento todo lo que dije. Estoy muy arrepentida de ello-se disculpaba Stephanie.

-Nada, lo importante es que has vuelo.-le decía Paul.

Estuvieron besándose mucho tiempo. Fueron a ver a su hija, que saltaba de alegría al ver a su madre. Shane y Jeff (que estaban allí) la saludaron felices. Ya eran la misma familia feliz que antes de que Stephanie tuviera el accidente.

Bueno casi…La familia de Jeff, no sabía lo de su relación con Shane, y este un día, decidió preguntarle si se lo había dicho.

-Oye…¿Le dijiste a tú familia lo nuestro?-preguntó un día Shane a Jeff.

-De eso quería hablarte-le respondió Jeff sonriente

Shane alzó una ceja.

-Sí, es que hemos quedado mañana para cenar y se lo voy ha decir a mi padre y a mi hermano.-le dijo Jeff

-¿Estas seguro? Si no lo estás no importa-le dijo Shane.

-Estoy seguro. Ya lo tengo decidido.-le respondió Jeff

Shane le dio un beso y sonrió. ¿Llegarían a ser todos felices?

Aquí acabó. Por no ser perra, voy ha hacer un epílogo, pero no se cuando xD.


	13. Epilogo

-----------------

Shane condujo hasta la casa de Jeff, lo recogió allí y juntos fueron juntos a la casa de Matt. Donde este y el padre de ambos, estarían esperándole para la cena. Llegaron a la entrada, aparcaron y se quedaron un momento en el coche. Hay había un coche que ninguno de los dos conocía.

-¿Seguro que estás listo?-le preguntó Shane respirando hondo

-Sí.-le dijo Jeff-Haber como se lo toman…

Salieron del coche, y fueron hacia la puerta. Jeff sacudió un poco la chaqueta de Shane. Y llamó a la puerta. Al poco, Matt le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Jeff, ya era hora de que llegaras…-le dijo Matt abriendo la puerta.-Oh…Hola Shane…

Shane saludó tímidamente con la mano.

-Hola Matt, le invité a cenar.-le dijo Jeff respondiendo a la mirada que tenía Matt

Matt le miró dudoso, pero le dejó sitio para pasar, Jeff fue con Matt a saludar a su padre, Shane entró en el comedor y miró de lado a lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shane?-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Shane se volvió y se encontró allí a MVP

-Vengo a cenar ¿Y tú?-le preguntó Shane

-También vengo a cenar…-le dijo MVP

Tras unos momentos de silencio, en los que ambos se preguntaban que hacía el otro allí 

-Oye… ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?-le dijo Shane

MVP asintió.

-¿Por qué has venido ha cenar? O sea… ¿Por qué te han invitado?-le preguntó Shane

-Matt….Matt va ha decirle a su padre y a su hermano qué…Qué está saliendo conmigo…-le dijo MVP sonrojándose.- ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-El padre de Jeff se muere…Jeff iba ha decirle de que estoy saliendo con él…-le dijo Shane

MVP se quedó boquiabierto, y se aguantó la risa. Al poco pasaron a la cena, y antes del postre, Matt decidió hablar.

.-Esto…Papá, Jeff…Shane…-empezó Matt-Os tengo que contar algo

Jeff miró extrañado a su hermano y le lanzó una mirada a Shane y a MVP. Estos no se la devolvieron. Matt agarró de la mano a MVP.

-Estoy saliendo con MVP.-dijo finalmente

Jeff se levantó de golpe y miró a su hermano. El padre de este se quedó callado, sin saber que hacer ni decir.

-Pero que dices…Si yo le iba ha decir a Papá que estoy saliendo con Shane…-le dijo Jeff

Estuvieron un rato hablando, y no se enteraron, hasta que Shane avisó, de que el padre de los Hardy, estaba inconsciente y con un brazo estirado. 

Lo siguiente pasó rápido, llamaron a una ambulancia y se llevaron al padre de los Hardy, con sus hijos en le ambulancia, Shane y MVP se quedaron mirando como se iba la ambulancia.

-Creo que no fue buena idea, que se lo dijeran los dos hoy.-comentó Shane

MVP negó con la cabeza y dijo que se iba al hospital. Shane le pidió que le llevara, y ambos se fueron hacia allí.

-------------------

Discusión:

-Pero es que no se porque no me lo contaste. Soy tú hermano

-Eso tú no lo tuviste en cuenta. A mí tampoco me lo contaste

-Es diferente…

-No Matt…¡Es exactamente lo mismo! Tú no me lo contaste porque no quisiste.-le dijo Jeff

-Siempre…Pensé que confiabas en mí, para contarme todo lo que quisieras…-le dijo Matt intentando defenderse

-¡YO TAMBIÉN CREÍ ESO!-le gritó Jeff-Pero ya veo que ¡NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI!

-Silencio…-se oyó en un ronco susurro

Jeff dejó de gritar y se fue hacia la cama de su padre. Matt dejó de gritar y fue también hacia la cama de su padre.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó

-Vivo.-le respondió

Jeff y Matt se quedaron callados.

-Pídele perdón a tu hermano.-le dijo Jeffrey a Matt

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-le preguntó Matt

-Pídele perdón a tu hermano.-repitió con total serenidad

Matt agitó la cabeza, y lo hizo, pero en un susurro:

-Perdón…

-Vale, ahora tú Jeff, pídele perdón a tu hermano.-dijo Jeffrey tranquilo.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Jeff

-Porque ninguno de los dos demostrasteis confianza el uno en el otro. Hazlo.-ordenó

-Perdón.-dijo Jeff

Ambos hermanos se estrecharon la mano.

-Vale, ahora dejarme que os pregunte una cosa.-dijo Jeffrey en voz alta.-Matt… ¿Eres gay?

Matt asintió nervioso.

-Y tú también.-dijo Jeffrey mirando a su hijo menor

Jeff también asintió.

-Vale, ya puedo olvidarme de tener nietos.-dijo en voz alta

Jeff y Matt se miraron culpables, no sabían si sonreír, o mirarle avergonzados.

-No…No creíamos que te hiciera ilusión tener nietos…-le dijo Matt mirando a las patas de la cama.

-Me hacía ilusión.-afirmó Jeffrey mirando el techo.-Por eso…No sé, fui un loco en creer que algún día sentaríais la cabeza, y me daríais nietos.

-Hemos sentado la cabeza.-sentenció Jeff-Y sí te podemos dar nietos

Jeffrey miró a su hijo con una ceja levantada, incrédulo.

-Podemos adoptar…-acabó diciendo Jeff

-Eso es verdad, podemos adoptar niños.-dijo rápidamente Matt

Jeffrey se quedó callado, mirando el techo en silencio. Tenían razón, podían adoptar, y para ser sinceros, no se sentía herido, se sentía bien, bien de que sus hijos, por los que tanto había luchado, hubieran encontrado a alguien que les hiciera felices, y poco le importaba, si esa otra persona, era un hombre o una mujer.

-Quiero hablar con ellos.-sentenció al cabo de un rato

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién?-preguntó Jeff

-Con vuestros…Novios.-dijo Jeffrey, la última palabra, la dijo algo bajito, pero al menos, la dijo

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Matt-Si puede saberse…

-Quiero hablar con ellos.-dijo Jeffrey

-Esas charlas se daban, cuando éramos adolescentes papá…-empezó Jeff

-Yo, quiero hablar con ellos. Y punto.-dijo Jeffrey zanjando la conversación

Jeff y Matt, intentaron convencer a su padre, de que no era necesario hablar con ellos, pero el insistió tanto, que al final accedieron, prometiendo de que mañana, sus respectivas parejas, hablarían con él.

-A saber dios, como voy a convencer a MVP…-dijo Matt una vez hubieron salido de la habitación

-¡Oh! Pues yo conozco una manera de hacer convencer a Shane…-comentó Jeff-Creo, que iré ahora con el a casa, a practicarla

Matt rió ante el hecho de que su hermano, le hubiera perdonado tan pronto. Juntos, fueron a la cafetería donde estaban MVP y Shane tomándose algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Despertó?-preguntó Shane levantándose

-Despertó.-le respondió-Y quiere conoceros

Shane y MVP miraron a los hermanos Hardy con las cejas levantadas.

-Sí…-explicó Matt-No sé, quiere daros una charla…

-Eh…Bueno vale…-dijo Shane-Pero esto te costará caro-le dijo a Jeff solo moviendo los labios

Jeff sonrió.

-Tranquilo.-le dijo

MVP, también, debió pensar lo mismo que Shane, pero este no dijo nada. Tan solo se acercó a Matt, le dijo algo al oído, que hizo que se sonrojara, y ambos se fueron tras despedirse.

-No lo hubiera creído…-murmuró Shane a Jeff cuando se marcharon

-Yo tampoco, y lo que me fastidia un poco, es que no me haya contado nada.-le explicó Jeff

-Va tranquilo….-le dijo Shane.-Me lo pagarás con creces…-le susurró al oído

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Jeff-Vamos vamos, que quiero poner unas ideas en práctica…

Shane sonrió y ambos se fueron a casa de Jeff. Decidieron dejar al padre de los Hardy solo, ya que el resto de la familia vendría a verle. Shane entró en casa de Jeff, nunca la había observado con detenimiento. Estatuas y cosas colgaban de la pared, que había echo él mismo, le parecían maravillosas.

-No sabía, que sabías hacer de todo…-comentó Shane admirando las esculturas

Jeff se encogió de hombros. Se acercó a Shane por detrás y le abrazó la cintura besándole el cuello.

-La habitación está hacia allí.-le dijo al oído señalándole

Shane rió, se dio media vuelta para besar a Jeff.

-Pues no la hagamos de esperar-le contestó

Arrastró a Jeff a la habitación de este y cerró la puerta tras sí. Lo sentó en la cama y se quitó la corbata que llevaba

-Ahora…Voy a probar algo nuevo…-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jeff dudó, pero se dejó hacer. Shane le quitó la camiseta, le dio la vuelta, le puso las manos a la espalda, y se las ató con la corbata.

-Jejeje…Ahora no te vas a mover.-le dijo Shane malignamente

-Me gusta…-le dijo Jeff sonriente

Shane se desnudó, y terminó de hacerlo con Jeff. Una vez estuvieron ambos desnudos, Shane se colocó encima de Jeff y le besó el cuello. Aquello, a Jeff le parecía una tortura, una tortura agradable.

-Por dios….-logró decir en un gemido.

Shane sonrió, ya lo tenía donde quería, a su merced. Acarició con su miembro la entrada de Jeff, este gimió, pero Shane decidió no ir al grano todavía. Puso a Jeff de rodillas en la cama, y se colocó detrás de él. Con una mano, cogió la erección de Jeff, y con la otra, se limitó a tocarla, desde el glande, hasta los testículos.

Jeff contemplaba la escena, gimiendo lo más alto que podía, aunque solo eran roces, el mero echo, de no poder utilizar sus manos para "defenderse" le hacía que le gustara más.

Tras un rato con juegos y caricias, Shane, decidió ir al grano. Introdujo su pene, poco a poco en la entrada de Jeff. Este exhaló un suspiro, ante la agradable intromisión. Una vez dentro de Jeff, Shane, lo levantó y de pie en la cama, lo apoyó en la pared.

Allí, empezó a dar embestidas, que iba aumentando en su ritmo. Al cabo de un poco, Shane no aguantó más y se vino dentro de Jeff, este, al sentir el calor que entraba dentro de él, se vino, manchando la pared.

Shane, salió de Jeff, pero no se quitó de allí y siguió "aplastando" a Jeff contra la pared.

-Esto…..Hay…Qué repetirlo.-le dijo Jeff respirando entrecortadamente.

Shane sonrió y le besó el cuello. Le desató las manos. Jeff rápido, le hizo una llave de lucha, de tal forma, que acabó con ambos tumbados en la cama y Jeff encima de Shane.

-Y creo…Que esta vez me toca a mí.-le dijo Jeff mostrándole la corbata

Shane sonrió, le encantaba que su amante, fuera así de impulsivo. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, y volvieron a la carga.

[…

Al cabo de un rato, no saben como se las apañaron, pero Shane, acabó desnudo atado a una silla. Al parecer, Jeff decidió probar algo nuevo desde esa posición y situación.

-Mmmm… ¿Y dónde has visto esta postura?-dijo Shane, mirando como Jeff se paseaba a su alrededor, besándole el cuello

-En mi cabeza…-le dijo, y le besó

Cuando Shane estuvo completamente empalmado, Jeff, se metió la erección en su propia entrada, quedando sentado en sus piernas. Shane, tocó la próstata de Jeff y ambos se sumieron en un sonoro gemido.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Shane levantando la cabeza para mirar a Jeff

-Ahora…-dijo Jeff

No acabó, comenzó a besarle, de mientras que se movía encima de él. Ambos, gemían, uno en los labios de otro, cada vez que Shane, tocaba con su pene la próstata de Jeff, este, gemía más alto.

Acabaron viniéndose a la vez, Jeff encima de Shane, y este dentro de Jeff. Jeff salió de Shane, y le limpió a lengüetazos allá, donde había semen.

El contacto de la lengua de Jeff, con el bajo vientre de Shane, hizo, que se empalmara de nuevo. Y Jeff no tardó en darle un nuevo uso, a esa erección que volvía a surgir.

[…

Jeff dormía plácidamente, abrazo a Shane. Ambos estaban rendidos, después de todo lo que habían echo, pero aún así, sonreían felices, porque se sentían bien, estaban orgullosos de poder hacer eso.

Shane, estaba nervioso. Al igual que MVP, ninguno de los dos, habían conocido a su suegro, de manera oficial, y eso de que tuvieran una charla, le provocaba a ambos, un nerviosismo, que era latente.

Jeff y Matt, tampoco es que estuvieran tranquilos, ambos estaban igual de nerviosos, y es que, no sabían de que iban ha hablar.

Cuando hubo llegado la hora a las que le había citado el padre de los Hardy, entraron en la habitación, Jeff y Matt se mantuvieron un poco alejados de la cama, querían escuchar la conversación y ayudar, si la cosa tomaba otro rumbo.

-Bien…Os he hecho llamar porque quiero dejaron varias cosas claras.-empezó Jeffrey

Shane y MVP no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a mirarle algo nerviosos.

-Bien, primero, quiero que tratéis como mis hijos se merecen.-dijo Jeffrey

-Claro Sr.-dijeron MVP y Shane a la vez

-Bien…-dijo Jeffrey, siguió hablando durante un poco más de tiempo

Jeff y Matt, no se podían quejar, al menos, su padre los estabas tratando bien.

-Bien, por último…-dijo Jeffrey-Me gustaría deciros, que siempre que os acostéis utilicéis protección.

Shane y MVP enrojecieron de golpe, al igual que Jeff y Matt.

-Papá…Por favor…-dijo Jeff mirando al suelo avergonzado

-No. Quiero dejarle claro, de que no quiero que os pase nada.-sentenció Jeffrey

Jeff y Matt, decidieron no rechistar más. Una vez hubo terminado la charla, MVP y Shane bajaron a la cafetería para tomar una tila. Al cabo de un rato subieron y se quedaron los cuatro junto al enfermo.

Jeff estaba sentado en la cama vacía que había en la habitación junto a Shane. Matt estaba sentado en el sillón de al lado de la cama, MVP estaba apoyado en la pared, frente a la cama de Jeffrey.

Después de que el padre de Jeffrey saliera del hospital, los Hardy, comenzaron a organizar sus vidas a su manera, con sus parejas. Compraron casas juntos, para irse a vivir juntos. Se lo contaron a sus amigos de siempre, y, aunque impactados, aceptaron la noticia, con una sonrisa.

Después de un tiempo, decidieron "casarse". No querían hacerlo, pues veían, que era absurdo, sentenciar el amor que sientes por alguien, mediante un contrato. Pero, si no estaban casados, no podían adoptar.

Y eso era, lo que les apetecía.

El hecho de que se hubieran casado, no pasó desapercibido para la prensa, y era, por eso que estaban un poco tristes. No les gustó que la prensa, se hiciera eco de la noticia. Pero al menos, ellos eran felices de estar el uno con el otro. Y como sus familias ya lo sabían, y eso era lo importante. Ellos vivieron felices.

Bueno, hasta aquí el fic. Lo siento, si al final se convirtió empalagoso, pero yo, no soy de escribir muchas historias de pena. Ahora, que si me mandáis un mail, con lo que quiera que aparezca, yo encantada, lo escribo, pero antes me gustaría tener la idea.

Gracias a Patry, Aida y a Mir, por los Rew, eso me hicieron que lo acabara, porque si no….Seguiría en la inopia xDDD

Detrás de esto, me gustaría hacer unas cuantas cosas, o sea se, cosas pervertidas xD, pero vamos, no las colgaré…

Lo dicho de antes, acepto ideas, con todo tipo de parejas (a poder ser Slash) decirme una pareja, y un tema de lo que queréis que trate, y yo lo escribo…Si tengo tiempo..

Bueno, de nuevo, gracias.


End file.
